Forbidden Affairs
by allusia16
Summary: L.M is just an average African American girl who wants to master skipping stones in Virgina. She's ten and she meets twelve year old Howard. They become friends against society's wishes and soon their forbidden friendship turns into a forbidden affair of love. The two grow up in a world of black and white, but in their own world... they are hoplessly color blind.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all so a lot of you have read my Kincaid vs Bondurant story well I have mild writers block on it so I'm previewing an experiment story of mine just to see how it goes hope ya'll enjoy

88888

1

1921…

Franklin County, Virginia…it was an ancient place in my opinion. My ancestry went all the way back to this place. My family was slaves here until they were released. My momma, Claudine Mayor, is a maid who cleans houses for this white man who's a lawyer and my dad, Jacob Mayor, works on houses. He helps build them so people can move in to them. My name is L.M, that's short for Lovely-May Mayor, but I request everyone call me May, but white folks call me whatever they please.

I just turned ten last week and I had my whole live to look forward to. Since I was an only child and my mother and father were working constantly I had to stay with some of momma's friends. The woman I stayed with was Eugina, an elderly woman I who slept mostly all the time. Since I knew how to make my own food I would normally fry some eggs then leave the house to go on my own adventures. Like now, I had wondered off towards the forest where I knew some great spots to hang out and be alone. I was so hot today so I wore a halter top and blue shorts. I had my hair pulled back in braids and I was humming an old gospel song. I couldn't remember the name but it was still worth humming.

It didn't take long for me to arrive at the lake and I smiled as I watched the water move down the stream. I scooped up some rocks and threw them in the water merely watching as they floated to the bottom. I pouted a bit and I never was good at skipping stones.

"Lord Jesus if you let me skip just one rock I'll never complain when momma and daddy drags me to church on Sundays." I said looking up at the sky. Once more I picked up a stone and threw it into the water and it only skipped one time before hitting the water. I growled and looked up at the sky. "You cheated."

"Want me to show you how to skip some rocks?" I heard a male voice ask and I gasped and turned to see a boy standing on a hill above me. He was a white boy with curly hair and a white dirty shirt and brown pants. He had on overalls too and muddy boots. I noticed in his pocket though a small handle like object in his pocket and I knew it was a gun. He looked to be my age and he smiled at me all kind like, but I knew better than to trust a white boy with a gun.

I felt my heart start to race and I swallowed a bit and shook my head slowly.

"N-no thank you I was just about to leave." I replied. The boy tilted his head and jumped off the hill and landed right in front of me.

"Whatcha scared for? Afraid I'ma shoot you?" he asked moving closer and I tensed up and took a few steps back.

"I ain't afraid." I said but it sounded like I was talking to myself as if raising confidence. The boy grinned.

"Prove it." he commanded and I looked him over now as if he were crazy.

"How?" I asked. He then pointed to a spot on the ground in front of him.

"Stand right here and don't move girl." he said and said the girl part with mild force and I winced a bit not one to back down from a challenge and I wanted to prove to him I was not afraid. I stomped right in the spot he pointed at, but felt my heart drop a bit feeling like I over stepped a boundary.

"See." I replied and then took a step back. He crossed his arms.

"Why are you out here alone girl?" he asked. I arched a brow looking him over. He had pale blue eyes and I couldn't help but stare at his curls. He couldn't be no more than eleven or twelve.

"I was skipping stones, but now I am not…why are you here?" I asked a bit nervously. The boy grinned and took out his gun and I jumped a bit and he showed it to me.

"Just shot my first pig today and thought I'd come down to my favorite spot and celebrate. But you're here. So who are you girl or should I just call you girl?" he asked. I looked down at the water before looking up at him not liking the thought of animal death.

"My name is L.M. Mayor." I replied and the boys eye brows pushed together in confusion.

"Your momma named you two letters?" he asked. I sighed and nodded.

"It's short for Lovely-May. But everyone who knows me just calls me May." I mumbled looking at the ground.

"Oh. That's a cool name. I'll call you Lovely." he said putting his gun away and smiling. I tilted my head now. Never once in my life had anyone just called me Lovely. It was odd and the word lovely didn't really suit any woman. I felt odd for I never once met a white person who wanted to give me a positive nickname.

"Okay." I said in a slight daze. "Who are you?"

The boy smirked and pointed at himself.

"I'm Howard Bondurant, oldest of the Bondurant boys." he said. I had never heard of the boys before so I only nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I said now remembering I was just trying to flee earlier and that this was his spot. Anything that a white person owned was his even if it were an uncharted land that I would like to thought I had found first. "I am going to go now since this is your spot."

Howard lifted his head now and shook his head.

"Wait. You don't have to go. Let me teach you how to skip some stones." he offered and I looked him over as if he were crazy.

"Why?" I asked. He blinked for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't know. It seemed like you needed the help." he said awkwardly. He was right and I honestly didn't want to leave just yet so I nodded.

"Okay." I said and he smiled with relief and he picked up a stone. "Okay so it's all in the wrist. When you throw it don't bend your wrist all the way forward. Like this."

I watched as he leaned back and then whipped his arm forward and I watched as the rock flew out of his head and began to skip once, twice, three times and then four. My eyes widened and I looked at Howard.

"Wow that's amazing you're good." I replied and he smiled wider.

"Practice makes perfect. Why don't you try?" he asked and I nodded looking around for a rock and once I found one I whipped my hand and watched it skip just once before plopping into the water. I felt discouraged now and heard Howard laugh. I looked at him with a frown before looking away feeling like I should leave.

"I'm leaving." I replied and began to walk away.

"No wait." I heard Howard call out and I looked at him with a mild frown and he just smiled.

"Sorry for laughing and all. Let's try one more time together and if you still fail then I'll leave you alone." he said and I squinted at him a bit not really believing him until he bent over and picked up a stone. I was still a bit on edge of being so close to him, but I figured no one was looking so I thought nothing of it.

"Fine, but if I don't get it I'm leaving." I said and he nodded.

"You won't." he said and slowly reached out taking my hand and pulling me in front of him. My body began to heat up and I felt even more uncomfortable at this closeness. He pulled me back so my back was to his and he turned us sideways and placed the stone in my hand and his fingers curled around mine and I couldn't decide whether to be afraid or excited he was teaching me how to skip stones. Once our bodies were still again he forced my hand forward and stopped my wrist from bending more then necessary. My eyes widened as I watched the stone began to skip once, twice, three times, then four. I gasped and clapped a few times with a wide smile and I looked at Howard who was just smiling at me with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks for helping me." I said almost shyly and he nodded.

"You're welcome." he said happily. I grinned and it was silent now and I figured I had been away from Eugina's home for too long. I pointed behind me.

"I have to go now. The person watching me will soon worry that I'm gone." I replied. Howard shook his head.

"You have a baby sitter?" he asked. I crinkled my nose at the word.

"Not really. Both my parents work so when they drop me off I kind of run off on my own." I said with a nod. Howard smiled and nodded.

"Oh…okay." he said and began to move up to me and I tensed a bit and he held out his hand to me.

"It was nice meeting you, Lovely Mayor." he said. I looked at his hand and placed it in his and it looked so weird. A black and a white hand together. He shook my hand slowly and I looked up at his smiling face.

"It was nice making your acquaintance Howard Bondurant." I said lightly and he released my hand slowly and we both turned and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Later on when everyone was home we were just eating dinner and I was silent. My father and mother were talking about their jobs and everything that happened. I was too busy thinking about how I was able to skip stones now. I was glad Howard was there to help me. I couldn't help, but think of reasons why he even helped me. Most white people didn't hang around black folks and it was very uncommon and suspicious when they did.

"May?" I heard my mother call out and I lifted my head noticing I had been twirling my fork around my potatoes. She looked very curious. "You're quiet this evening. What did you and Eugina do today?"

I shrugged and looked at my food.

"She slept so I went outside to play." I replied. My dad looked at me with a tough arched brow.

"Really who'd you play with?" he asked. I bit my lip and shrugged.

"I played at the lake." I replied looking at him.

"With whom Lovely-May?" he asked. I looked down from his stare.

"I was skipping stones and then I met a boy." I replied. Momma looked at me now with an arched brow.

"You met a boy? Who?" she asked a bit loudly. I tensed up in my chair.

"Howard Bondurant." I replied. Now both my parents looked stressed.

"What?!" they yelled in unison.

"L.M you know better than to hang around with strangers in the forest let along white boys." Momma said sternly.

"You are not to hang around those Bondurant boys they are dangerous and trouble, you hear me Lovely-May?" daddy yelled and I nodded swiftly.

"Okay I won't." I replied trying to agree so I could avoid getting whipped. My parents always told me to be mindful of what I said around white people and to always stay away from them. They wanted me to strictly have black friends. Truth be told I didn't have many black friends or friends at all. The black girls in the Negro school I went to were full of uptight girls who only thought of marriage and getting away from this life or moving to a world where everyone is accepted.

When the moon was up high and everyone was asleep I was in bed staring at the wooden ceiling and I was sad that I couldn't hang out with Howard anymore, but then again it wasn't like I was hanging out with anyways. I just met the boy. He would probably forget about me. I mean what white boy remembers helping some black girl skip stones? I was interrupted in my thoughts by a tapping sound coming from my window and I sat up looking around my room wondering who it could've been. I got up and moved towards my window slowly and I as drew near I noticed a small figure in the window and my room was in the back of my house and in the back of my house was nothing but trees.

I slowly looked around with mild nervousness wondering who could even be at my window and suddenly I saw a face right at my window and I gasped and covered my mouth thinking I was going to scream. I leaned in a bit thinking the face looked might familiar. After rubbing the window a bit I saw it was Howard, he was smiling big and I was beyond shocked. He tapped the bottom of the window and as I moved to open it I was wondering why he was here and why I was even opening the window for him. He was still somewhat a stranger.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a hushed tone. He was in a plane shirt and pants.

"Can I come in, it's cold." he asked. I tilted my head and then shook my head.

"I can't. My mom and dad don't want me seeing you." I replied. He gave me a small frown before placing his hands on the window and jumping forward and I scoot back with a shock not believing he just came into my room anyways. He closed the window slowly and nodded and lightly began to walk around my room looking it over.

"Yeah I know. My parents don't want me hanging around you either." he said. I could only imagine why they wouldn't.

"It's cause I'm black?" I asked. He looked at me now with soft sad eyes.

"Yes." he replied. I wasn't surprised now knowing that he came over to tell me the news.

"I'm sorry." I replied lightly and the boy looked at me with confusion.

"Sorry…for what?" he asked lowly. I shrugged and looked at my feet.

"For being black…" I said lightly looking up at him. He looked torn now and shook his head moving up to me a bit.

"Oh Lovely, I don't care if you're black. I liked talking to you back there in the forest today and I don't care what my folks say. I am going to see you whenever I can that; is if you want to be my friend." he replied. "I don't want to get you in trouble with your folks."

I looked down for a moment lost in thought. If my daddy found out I was friends with this boy he'd beat me for sure. But then again it felt kind of nice being Howard's friend. He taught me how to do the inevitable which was skipping stones. I figure as long as no one really pieces together that we are friends then maybe we'll be okay. I nodded up at him and smiled.

"Alright we can be friends." I replied and he smiled and suddenly hugged me which made me gasp lightly. I hugged him back for a quick moment before pulling back.

"Go, before my dad wakes up." I replied and he nodded and moved towards the window and I opened it for him and he stepped out and looked at me with a smile.

"Will I see you tomorrow, Lovely?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes at the spot we met at earlier." I replied. He nodded once.

"Our spot got it. See you tomorrow." I replied and he nodded back and then ran off into the darkness of the trees. I looked down not really knowing what I had gotten myself into either way I was ready for whatever was to come to me.

The next morning I put some blue jeans and a flower printed tank top. Mom had brushed my hair and let it stay down for now. We were in dad's old jalopy and he was driving me to Eugina's house and then he would drop mom off at her house and then he would go to work. When we pulled up at her house we saw her in an old red dress rocking away on an old rocking chair.

Momma looked at me.

"Bye Lovely-May." she said with a smile and I smiled getting out of the car.

"Bye momma, bye daddy." I replied. Father smiled.

"Bye L.M." he replied and the car drove away. I sighed and turned looking up at Eugina. She had on thick glasses and her hair was in a bun. I began to walk up to the porch and I smiled at her.

"Hi Miss. Eugina." I replied. The old woman blinked and smiled.

"Well there Lovely-May. I have some grits and biscuits sitting out on the table for you. Why don't you go on and eat and I'll just be in my room sleeping." she said. I nodded once.

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am." I replied and moved into the house and she followed. I moved into her small kitchen and in a bowl was some grits and on a plate beside it was a plate full of biscuits. My eyes widened at how many she made. Eugina moved towards her room and closed the door slowly. I worried for the woman some times. I sat down at the table and ate the grits which were very delicious. I tried one of her biscuits and they were delicious. They were all cut in half with butter in the middle. They were wonderful. I heard a knock on the door and looked up wondering who was there.

Eugina never has visitors. I got up slowly and moved towards the door and opened it only to see Howard and he stood tall in a brown jacket, brown pants and dirty boots. My eyes widened.

"Howard? What are you doing here? It's going to be really hard to be friends if we are caught." I replied. He raised his hands.

"You worry too much, Lovely and I followed your parent's car here. I was bored and had to pick up some food for me and my brothers." he replied. I looked him over wondering if he lived in a somewhat poverty state like me. A small thought came to my mind and I tilted my head for a bit.

"Do you like biscuits?" I asked. His eyes widened at the word and he nodded. I grinned and left the door for a moment and moved into the kitchen. I took the plate and then moved back to the door and opened it. Howard's eyes widened as he saw the plate. I liked his happy smiles. I gave him the plate and smiled.

"Give them to your brothers." I replied and he smirked up at me.

"Come with me to meet them. They went fishing over on old man Hector's place. You know that blind man." he informed. I felt my smile drop a bit.

"I would love to Howard but I can't. That man doesn't allowed colored on his land." I informed him. He shrugged carelessly now.

"So don't speak. If anything goes wrong I'll protect ya." he said solemnly. I was unsure of this now and I sighed and nodded.

"Alright let's go." I said and began to leave the house with him and walk down the road. He took one biscuit and placed the whole thing in his mouth chewing it for a minute then swallowing it and picking up another and then another. I frowned and took the plate from him.

"Save some for you brothers at least." I told him and he frowned for a second.

"Fine, but those are really good." he replied. I grinned now.

"They are aren't they." I replied feeling as if I made them myself. "So what's your brother's names?"

"Well the youngest is Jack. He's a weak little one. Couldn't even shoot a pig. He'll learn one day though…the middle child is Forrest. A quiet one, he is, but he's a good kid. They both are." he said. I nodded and held the plate in my arms and didn't say anything for a while.

"You have any siblings Lovely?" he asked and I looked at him for a moment.

"Why do you call me Lovely?" I asked and he stared at me for a while.

"Ain't that your name?" he asked and I nodded once.

"Yes but everyone either calls me L.M or May." I replied. He smirked proudly.

"Then maybe that's why I call you Lovely, cause no one else does." he answered. I stared at him for a moment never once thinking that could be a reason. He then stopped for a moment and took my forearm leading me towards the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're already on Hector's property. His lake's in the back. He don't even let my brothers go back there." he explained. I nodded.

"I hear you guys are trouble." I replied wondering how he'd take my words in offence. He then smirked.

"Get use to hearing that." he suddenly said. I wondered if he would explain his words but other voice took my mind off the subject.

"God Damnit Jack you let the fish get away." A smaller voice said and we now came to a large clearing where a circle shaped lake was. Trees were all around it and I saw two boys in hats and white shirts and pants fishing.

"Hey brothers got us breakfast." Howard said and I paused and watched him move over to the other boys who finally turned. It wasn't hard telling who was who. Jack was small and had short brown hair and Forrest had lighter brown hair and a disappointed look on his face.

"And what did you bring us?" he asked. Howard pointed at me and I froze with the plate in my hand. The two boys looked at me now and blinked madly as if completely off guard.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The two boys stared me down now and I was starting to get nervous.

"Hi…I'm L.M Mayor." I replied. Forrest looked me over and cleared his throat.

"Forrest Bondurant." he replied. Jack smiled and rushed over to me.

"Can I have a biscuit?" he suddenly asked a large smile on his face. I nodded and handed the plate out.

"Here you all can have it." I replied shyly. Jack smiled and took the plate from me moving over to his older brothers. Forrest looked up at Howard.

"I take it this is the girl ma and pa don't want you hanging out with?" he asked. Howard shrugged.

"Yep." he said in a none too caring voice, smiling at me. Jack made an mmm sound.

"Forrest try one." he said and handed the middle child a plate. The boy looked at the light brown biscuit and just took on and began to eat it. He looked stunned for a second before swallowing, nodding and looking up at Howard.

"Alright…we can keep her." he said almost playfully. My eyes widened and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Howard laughed now and Jack smiled and three began to eat the food. After twenty minutes I was sitting down on the grass watching Jack and Howard fish. Forrest sat with me eating the last biscuit.

"So L.M what does that even stand for?" he asked and I grinned.

"Lovely-May. But you can call me May." I replied and he nodded once.

"Thanks for the food. Our folk try and feed us but right now they aren't doing the best of job." he replied and looked at me. I nodded slowly.

"Oh. Well it's okay. I couldn't eat those all by myself." I replied watching Howard talk to jack and show him how to cast his fishing pole in the right direction. I smiled thinking of yesterday when he taught me how to cast a stone.

"Hm." Forrest said suddenly and I looked at him. He seemed to be studying me. "You know I can't put my finger on why he like so much. I think you were just too nice to him."

My eyes widened at his words and I shook my head.

"He and I are just friends. The mighty best of friends." I replied. Forrest nodded.

"Ya'll would have to be for him to take a beating for you." he said and I looked at him with a tilt of my head my ten year old mind feeling nosy.

"Beating, why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Our dad doesn't like colored folk. When our dad heard he was teaching a black kid how to skip stones he nearly beat Howard to death with a switch. After that he just ran out the house, didn't come back till early morning neither." he explained. My eyes widened in pain and I looked at Howard now. He looked so happy and innocent like he had never been hurt a day in his life.

"I didn't mean for him to get in no trouble." I said lightly. Forrest nodded and looked at Howard.

"He's a tough boy he will be fine as long as he has his brothers and his girl around." he answered. I arched a brow now at his last reply and was going to answer when suddenly I heard a loud yahoo! I looked up to see Jack jumping around with a large fish in his hands.

"Forrest look I got a big fish!" he yelled. Howard roughly shushed him.

"Jack shut up you're going to get us caught." he replied, but he was too late. I heard a bunch of barking and I knew dogs were coming. Everyone looked around and stood up.

"Shit Hector's dogs." Forrest yelled and suddenly threw my plate in a river which was I fairly shocked by.

"Run!" Jack yelled and the boys scattered around. Howard was at my side in a second and he took my hand and pulled me into the forest. I did not question him and I ran with him. I was terrified because I was unsure of where we were going, but I knew the only thing important at this moment was getting out of here. Trees passed us swiftly and I heard dogs louder. My chest was hurting as I pumped air in my lungs to keep me moving. In seconds the dog sounds began to quiet down so Howard and I stopped and looked around.

"Where are your brothers, shouldn't we look for them?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No my brothers and I are use to this kind of stuff. They will be fine." he replied and I tilted my head.

"This kind of stuff?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. Surviving." he replied and suddenly growl could be heard and I gasped to see a large hound dog running at us. It was a large dog bent on taking down anything smaller then it. It was coming so fast. Howard moved towards me and slowly withdrew his gun and my eyes widened as I watched him point it at the dog. Oh god he was going to shoot it. I closed my eyes and heard a loud bang and I yelped a bit feeling my body shake from the sound. I kept my eyes closed and I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I heard nothing else.

"Lovely?" I heard Howard whisper. "Lovely open your eyes."

I slowly did as I was told and I looked up at Howard to see him looking down at me with soft eyes. His gun wasn't in his hand and the dog was lying on the ground dead. I was trembling a bit for I had never seen a dead body before. Howard lifted his hands and slowly wiped my tears from my cheeks.

"You killed it." I whispered and he nodded.

"Death is a part of life, Lovely." he replied and then he lightly hugged me. "Death is a part of us all."

After that day things were so different now. I felt somewhat grown seeing my first dead body even if it were a dog.

1926 rolled around now and things were growing in Virginia. More homes were being built and more people were moving in to Franklin County. I was growing up the way my parents wanted me to. I was hanging around with my own kind and going out to part when I could. Yes I was only fifteen but I knew my limits. When I wasn't with my friends I was with Howard and his brothers. My how they grew. Their parents died of flu years back and now it was just them three. Forrest had even gotten it but he survived it. Howard was seventeen so he watched out for his brothers. Somehow though they always had money, whenever times were rough and when they needed it. I never hung out with them too much in public and that didn't sit well with Howard. He was always urging me to go places with him and his brothers, but I couldn't. I didn't want my father to know. Forrest always advised me to tell him but I couldn't.

Forrest and Howard grew to be big men while Jack remained small and the subject to mild insults. But then again I coped with him because I was somewhat small too. Howard and I also grew closer in our friendship. We talked about almost everything and from what I knew we hid no secrets from one another. But this summer of August brought many surprises.


	4. Chapter 4

4

It was a Friday night and I was at this party being held in the basement of Miss Taylor's house. She was an old Negro woman who liked to party with the young folks. Men were playing on their guitars and it was crowded. Everyone was singing and drinking alcohol. Even though it had been outlawed as long as no one knew about it we were fine, or as long as the law enforcement got some of the action they didn't harass us. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. I was in a black dress, my hair braided down to my behind. It grew a lot in the past five years. I was dancing with everyone when I looked over towards the stairs to see three men coming down, white, and at first I was worried but I saw who it was.

The Bondurant boys, here with two large boxes of white lightning liquor. I didn't drink, but I knew they sold them. They were moonshiners. I worried about the three when it came to selling those drinks. Miss Taylor moved over towards them and began to give them money for the boxes of drinks. I looked at Howard to see he was looking at me and watching me dance. I smiled and waved at him and he tipped his hat to me, a large smile on his face. I felt a bit shy dancing in front of him. Jack saw me and moved near Howard and waved at me. I smiled and waved back at him.

I kept dancing with the other girls and I even saw Forrest looking my way and I waved at him and with a smile and he looked somewhat embarrassed and nodded once at me. I saw Howard motioning over at me to come to him and I moved through the dancing crowd over towards them. Once I was through them all I jumped into Howard's arms and he caught me picking me off the ground.

"Hey!" I yelled over the loud music and chattering crowd. Howard and Jack smiled.

"Hey L.M." Jack yelled placing his hand on his hat to keep it down. Howard looked down on me.

"You having a good time?" he asked. I nodded and looked at Forrest.

"You guys still selling this crap?" I asked. Forrest huffed in reply and I moved over and hugged him.

"Hm." he replied and patted my sides and I pulled away. "It's not crap. It's a job."

I rolled my eyes hearing this from him before.

"And now we've got to get going. Let's go boys." Forrest replied loudly and began to move towards the door. I gave a mild pout not wanting to see them go so quickly. It was just like the three boys to work and leave. I turned and began to move back to the crowd when my hands were suddenly grabbed and I was pulled back and met with Howard's large, firm chest. I tilted my head and he smiled.

"Come with us." he replied. I bit the inside of my cheek and as much as I wanted to go I couldn't. My father would be coming to pick me up in a couple of hours.

"I can't. My father will be here in a few hours." I replied. Howard shrugged.

"I'll have you back in an hour or so." he said pulling me towards the door. I looked back at the wild dancing. I had danced enough and though I knew I shouldn't go, but I could never say no to Howard so I sighed and rolled my eyes and he smiled and pulled me from the house. We walked together to their truck and Jack was just getting in the passenger's side of the truck. Forrest saw us and peered at Howard.

"Howard…" he trailed off and I knew Forrest wasn't too sure about letting me come along. I smiled.

"Afraid I'll scare away your customers?" I asked somewhat seriously. Howard guided me to the back of the truck and Forrest only looked down.

"Um." he replied and Howard smirked.

"Oh Forrest liven up. She can stay in the truck with little Jack." he said. Jack stuck his head out the window.

"Fuck you Howard." he said with a frown and moved back into the car. Forrest said nothing more and got in the driver's side. Howard picked me up like I was a child and sat me in the back of the truck before getting in himself. The two of us stood up and stood on the hood of the truck. The truck started moving and I smiled as the wind blew past me. I looked down to see a few more crates of alcohol and I looked back up and glanced at Howard only to find he was smiling down at me. I arched a brow and faced him.

"What?" I asked. He looked away now a bit stunned.

"Nothin." he replied and I scoffed playfully and looked forward.

"Why do you make this stuff? The White Lightning?" I asked looking around at the trees. Howard shrugged.

"Gotta make money somehow." he answered. I looked up at him.

"You can't get a normal job, you have to be secretive?" I asked. He frowned as if annoyed already.

"Oh come on Lovely. We'll be alright. We make it, we sell it, and we save up and are happy. No one's gotten hurt." he replied. I nodded and looked ahead again and he brushed his shoulder against mine.

"Hey. I promise you things will be alright." he said. I could only trust him and I nodded silently and noticed we were pulling up to a barn like place. I heard more music but it was somewhat composed and light sounding. The truck stopped and Howard looked at me.

"Stay in the truck." he replied and began to pick up a crate full of alcohol and I nodded and watched as he met Forrest at the end of the truck and they began unloading everything. Once everything was off the truck Howard jumped down then lifted his arms and helped me off the truck. I walked over to the front of the truck and Forrest opened the driver's side for me.

"Go on now." he mumbled and I got in and he closed the door behind me. I glanced at Jack and we shared smiles before watching the older men go towards the bar with the crates.

"So you ever think Forrest will let me partner up with him and Howard?" Jack asked with mild excitement in his tone. I arched a brow.

"Jack you're fifteen. You got no business getting into all this not until you're older." I replied. Jack shrugged.

"So? You're fifteen and you get to ride around with us when we sell them." he said. I scoffed now.

"You mean while your brothers sell them?" I asked. He frowned mildly and got out the truck.

"Ima go take a piss I'll be right back." he said. I tensed.

"Jack no hold it. Your brothers said stay in the truck." I replied. He closed the door once he was outside.

"They told YOU to stay in the truck. I'll be right back." he replied and moved off somewhere behind the barn. I sighed and looked forward letting my mind wonder off. I wondered how much money the boys made doing all of this? I looked around a bit more now, always fearing my father would come out and find me sitting in a white man's truck. Before I could even comprehend what was happening the door of the truck was ripped open and a sharp hand wrapped around my throat. I gasped as I was forced out of the truck and slammed against the wall of the barn. I opened my eyes wide to see it was a greasy looking white man with a knife to my throat. He smiled showing gum rotting teeth.

"Now what's a cute little jungle bunny like yourself doing driving a nice truck like that?" he asked. His grip tightened and I felt the edge of his knife poking into my throat. I let out a raspy whimper as I looked around for Jack. "That's a nice dress you got on girl. But I think you would look a lot better with it off."

My eyes widened as I felt his knife holding hand move down towards the bottom of my dress.

"Now hold on there you don't wanna do that." I heard Forrest's calm voice say. We both looked over and saw Forrest and a very pissed off Howard walking over. I had never seen such anger in my curly haired friend's eyes. The greasy haired man growled.

"Why don't you sons of bitches mind your own damn business." he threatened. Forrest raised his right hand and placed it over his heart.

"Well you see we would like to do that, but the woman you have in your… polluted hands is our business. And she has a close relationship with my big brother here," he said pointing back at Howard who lifted his head a bit. "Now I can only warn you once, just once now, if you don't let this woman go, Howard here is going to run over and beat your ass to death with his bare hands."

My eyes widened and my heart was pounding my chest. I noticed the man's grip on my neck began to slip and I swallowed a bit as he pointed his knife at the boys. Howard leaned over a bit his hands now emerging from his pockets and I saw nothing but large fists, his lips were thinned in a line.

"Like I said you boys' best mind yo business." he said. I took one stupid risk but it saved my life. I let my foot fly up quick and it got him right between the legs. I was released and I moved and placed my chest to the wall looking up only to see Howard charging at the man and watched as he tackled the man and laying his fists deep into his face. The man grunted in pain and Howard growled in anger as he continued to punch him. Forrest calmly walked over to me and I turned to him and he took my cheeks in one of his hands looking me over.

"You're alright." he said calmly. I nodded at him slowly trying to ignore the loud punching sounds from Howard. In seconds Jack was running back towards us, his hands zipping up his pants.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked looking at the man Howard was savagely beating. Forrest frowned at him.

"And just where the hell have you been?" he asked moving up to him which made Jack tense a bit.

"I was takin a piss." he answered. Forrest squinted at him now.

"Taking a pi- boy get your ass in the truck. Come on Howard let's go." he replied moving towards the driver's side of the truck. Howard got up slowly, his knuckles covered in blood as was the man's face. He wasn't moving so I couldn't tell if he was dead or not. Howard panted a bit calming down and he slowly picked up his hat and placed it on his head then he wiped his hands on his jacket and he looked at me before moving with me to the back of his truck. He helped me inside and then got in and sat down for a moment. I noticed blood coming from the inside of his shirt. I moved over and sat beside him as the truck began moving. I started removing the front of his jacket but he stopped me.

"Ah, stop." he said in mild pain. I looked up at him.

"Let me see." I said sternly and when he didn't move and looked away I started to open his jack and I saw a line of blood just above his navel. I figured he had been cut and I slowly lifted up his shirt ignoring the line of stomach hair that moved up to his chest. I looked it over seeing as it wasn't too deep.

"It's not too bad. Do you have a knife?" I asked. Howard finally looked at me stunned and somewhat concerned.

"Why?" he asked and I knew he had one somewhere on him. I held my hand open and he sighed roughly and began to pull out a knife from his back. It was a large thick knife, one used for gutting animals. I put the knife towards the hem of my dress and I stood on my knees so I could cut it clean. Just before I could cut into it we felt the truck hit a small bump and I gasped and fell forward only to be caught by Howard and he held my hips tight so my chest wouldn't completely collide with his face. I looked down at him with mild shock and he did the same. His hold on me didn't let up and I could feel his harms shake as if he was deciding on pulling me closer or pushing me away. My legs were between his and I had the knife in my right hand and I wasn't sure what to do until remembered he had been cut.

"Thanks. Come on let's get you cleaned up." I replied and Howard nodded slowly letting me go and I ripped my dress and began to wrap it around his firm slim body.

"Just be sure to wash this." I replied lightly as the truck began to stop back at Miss Taylor's house. Howard smirked.

"I have taken worse cuts to my body before. I'll be fine." he said. I nodded and placed his shirt back down.

"Of course you have." I replied and we stood up and got off the truck and began walking back towards the back door. I could still hear people happily singing inside. Forrest didn't get out of the truck and neither did Jack.

"Hurry up now." he instructed. Howard smiled down at me and I smiled up at him.

"Thanks for helping with the cut." he said. I nodded with a smile, happy I could even help.

"Of course, always happy to help." I replied. He nodded then looked at me softly.

"When can I see you again?" he asked softly. I smiled at the softness and gentleness of his voice.

"Meet me at our spot tomorrow." I replied in a whisper and he nodded and hugged me lightly and I returned it before he left towards the truck and got back inside. He looked at me with a deep smile. I smiled back up at him and Jack waved at me.

"Bye L.M." he said and I waved at him.

"Bye Jack, bye Forrest." I smiled and Forrest only nodded and drove off into the darkness. I smiled to myself and could only think of now how I would explain my ripped dress to my folks.


End file.
